fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Fairly Odd Party/Quotes
:(Timmy's room; Cosmo and Wanda are in fish form, sleeping; camera moves to Timmy getting ready for bed) :Timmy: Well, another day long and gone. (sigh) Just think, the day when I'm grown up, Cosmo and Wanda won't be around anymore. Can't imagine life without my fairies. They've made me open my eyes to see the world as it is. Pretty soon, another godchild will be in need, and I'll have no memory of them. But, that's a long time for now. (lies on his pillow) Wonder what it would be like... (yawns) after High School... :(close up to Timmy; background gets surly for a few seconds and stops, showing a teenage Timmy and Ivan in the front door of the Turner's house) ---- :Timmy: I'm running out of ideas, Ivan. We need to make this the perfect High School graduation party. :Ivan: Well, how about an indoor swimming pool? :Timmy: That's a start. Oh! Also, a colored disco ball on top of the ceiling, with a high definition TV, showing our favorite movies. :Ivan: Not saying it's the perfect party, but it's enough for us. (sigh) Just think, after this, we might not see each other again. :Timmy: We might not see each other again, but we'll never forget each other. :Ivan: Yeah. And I tell ya, our childhood is such a blur to me, I barely remember any of it. Somehow, it makes me feel kind of bitter and angry at the world about it, but I shouldn't let it get the best of me. :Timmy: Well, you know what they say, "Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out." :Ivan: Yeah... that's true. :(Chester, A.J. and Sanjay walk by) :A.J.: Hey, guys. :Chester: What's going on? :Timmy: Just getting things settled for the party. :Sanjay: Perfect. :Ivan: There's some extra snacks in the fridge. :Chester: No thanks, I need to keep in shape for my new career. :Sanjay: Being a police officer sure does sound like a lot of fun. :Chester: Being a cop is not all fun and games and eating donuts. (pulls up a heavy book) It's a lot of hard... (drops the book; ground shakes) work. :A.J.: Might as well help you guys set up for the party. :Ivan: We appreciate that. And hopefully, no former school bullies to ruin our party. :A.J.: Don't worry, Francis graduated 2 years ago and will not attend the party. :Timmy: Why is that? :Chester: He's in prison for attempted sabotage in one of Britney Britney's concerts, and we won't be seeing him for a long time. :Timmy: For how long? :Sanjay: Try 12 years. So, anything going on with Timantha? :Timmy: She just called, checked out of the dentist. She's on her way to the mall to meet up with the other girls. ---- :(Dimmsdale Mall; Tootie, Chloe, Trixie, Veronica, Charlotte and Missy sitting on a bench) :Veronica: Charlotte, are you texting A.J. again? :Charlotte: Yeah, he and I are going on and on about who's science movie's the best. :Chloe: Well, don't fight about it. Manipulate the situation. :Charlotte: You've read my mind. :Missy: Not to sound impatient, but when is Timantha coming? :Timantha: Just now. (pulls a big smile) :Tootie: Wow! Looks like that dental surgery was worth it, huh? :Timantha: Got that right. Replacing my buck teeth sure makes me think of my future career. :Trixie: Well, for your sake, I hope it's better than Vicky's job. :(Vicky is hanging on dart board nearly getting hit by darts) :Vicky: This is not worth $1 an hour. :Charlotte: Hey, A.J.'s agreed on my movie. :Chloe: Works every time. :Trixie: Where is A.J., anyway? :Charlotte: Oh, he's over at Timmy's house. :Tootie, Veronica and Missy: Oh, Timmy... :Tootie: Feels like third grade (flashback to third grade) when he made my heart melt after meeting him for the first time. :(flashback over) :Veronica: And he makes me go back to the fourth grade, (flashback to fourth grade) when he helped me pick up my pom poms, then had to pull up a different face over him when Tad and Chad showed up, and... slapped him. :(flashback over) :Missy: And the time he gave me my phone back, (flashback to Timmy meeting Missy) choking on a moth he swallowed. :(flashback over) :(everyone laughs; sigh) :Tootie: The boys are planning on a special party later today. :Chloe: Oh, we all know they are completely thoughtless without us supporting their help. (to Charlotte) Hey, amphibians for pets, text your lover boy and tell him that we have a plan to make our latest time together the best for last! :(Charlotte starts texting A.J.) ---- :(Crocker's House) :Crocker: Okay, now that my portal is fixed, I'll be able to go to Fairy World and exact my revenge on those FAIRIES!! But first, I want to make a fort. That seems like a fun activity. (Crocker building a fort but stops) What am I doing? Latley, I've been too distracted into doing other stuff other than my obsession. What's going on? :(on the computer) :Crocker: GAH!! I don't believe it! I'm going through a mid-life crisis. No wonder I've have had the interest in riding spinning cups in carnivals. But at least nobody was there with me due to my looks. Hmmm. I have spent nearly half my life trying to catch FAIRIES. But maybe now's a time to go out into the world and make it last. Let's see. Oh, sports cars. That'll make my day. To the Middle-Aged Men with Worthless Lives Wanting To Fill the Void Sports Cars building! (runs out and walks back) Right after I mow the lawn. ---- :(Timmy's house) :Chester: Charlotte's texting you again? :A.J.: Yeah, she's trying to manipulate me by thinking that her movie's better. :Sanjay: Classic genius love. :A.J.: She also texted me that she and the rest of the girls want to help us with our High School Party decorations. :Ivan: Oh, I'm guessing that they think that we are thoughtless without their help. :Timmy: What do you say that we should prove them wrong? :Chester: I'm in. :A.J.: Me too. :Remy: Count me in. :Ivan: Oh, hey, Remy. You here for the party too? :Remy: Yep, I've just hired some butlers to get some decorations. :(butlers show up for decorations) :Sanjay: Well, that's one less thing for us to do. :Ivan: Yeah, otherwise we would've made a bet with our girlfriends about this. And if we would've lost, we'd be shopping and wearing female clothes for the rest of the weekend. (everyone stars at Ivan) What? A bet is a bet. (short pause) Anyone else seen Elmer's car? :Timmy: Okay, now that we have all the decorations, let's get started by stacking these all up together. :Chester: Right on. I'll bet the girls are feeling pretty silly right now. :A.J.: Like, thoughtlessly buying a sports car or something? ---- :(Crocker on a speeding sports car screaming, drives near a speed bump and gets jumped out near a sports car seller; the car flies to the building and blows up) :Crocker: (to the car seller) Do you have anything else? :(soundtrack playing while Crocker's doing everything he can to overcome his mid-life crisis; Riding a Jet Ski but slips off the seat and gets chased by sharks with knives and bibs; Taking a bus to drive downtown, but gets stared at by people near him and freaks out yelling at them, then gets kicked out of the bus; Eating fifty pounds of ice cream then gets a massive brain freeze; soundtrack fades as Crocker's seen riding a helicopter) :Crocker: Okay, if jumping off a World War I helicopter won't help me with my mid-life crisis, nothing will. Alright, now to bend down, do a few plie's, and... wait. I think I left my house keys in that sports car I blew up along with that building. I need to find a way home and pay them back for the damage, or else I'll go to jail for blowing up that useless place. I mean, I'm crazy to take on fairies, but the I.R.S., no thank you. Not again. What is it with that service anyway? (camera points to the pilot with an annoyed look an his face shaking the helicopter making Crocker fall) Don't they have any respect with anyone when it comes to... (falls and pulls up the strap on his parachute which reveals to have grenades in it after it inflates) Oh, poopy! :(blown up off-screen) :(Crocker in the ground bruised up) :Crocker: Okay, that's it. No more! This mid-life crisis situation is a lot harder than I thought it would be to overcome. From now on, for the rest of my life, I'm sticking with my own needs that gives my life purpose, catching magical FAIRY GODPARENTS!! Right after I make some cinnamon buns. (walks out) ---- :(Girls outside with decorations) :Missy: I sure feel bad for whatever happen to that Sports Car building. :Trixie: From what I've heard, some bonehead's trying to over come his mid-life crisis or whatever. :Tootie: We got all the decorations for the party. :Timantha: This will be the best High School party in the century! :Veronica: Hopefully, when we're grown up, we don't act too cheap later on. :Timantha: Oh, please, I can't imagine any adult I know being so cheap when it comes to party decorations. :Daran: (heard) Oh, Timantha! (seen with Nataliya) We sure hate not to stay at you and your friends party, but we figure it's best not to interfere and have a party of our own, with bubble wrap, stale popcorn, dish water and cardboard covered by frosting cake. I've made it sure that the other parents party will be a blast. I was a party animal back in the day. :Nataliya: (sarcastically) Oh, yeah. You are a mad man. :(both walk out) :Chloe: Spoke too soon, huh? :Charlotte: Uh-huh. C'mon, let's go and make this the best time in our young lives. :Others: Yeah! :(Timmy's house) :Remy: Okay, all the decorations are placed. :(girls opens the door and makes a short pause seeing the house already decorated) :A.J.: Oh, guess I didn't double check me text. :Chester: Now, hold on, let's not be too selfish. They've come with decorations as well, and I figure it would be nice to put theirs in place with ours. :(everyone nods their heads in agreement) ---- :Ivan: Now this looks even better than I could imagine. :Sanjay: So, what now? :Timmy: Make the last moments of our childhood be the best! :(stars music; everyone eating and talking; watching movies lying in the pool; play beach ball in the pool; food fight; everyone outside Timmy's front yard with their cars and a yellow moped) :Tootie: It would be unlikely for me to be a restaurant cashier. :Ivan: Yeah, forget I asked. :Trixie: Well, I guess this is it. :A.J.: Our childhood is officially over. :Timmy: Y'know, I use to think being a grown up would be boring, but now I see there's more exciting things about it. :Chester: Three cheers for our new lives! Hip hip... :All: Hooray! :Chester: Hip hip... :All: Hooray! :(Timmy feels drowsy and fall on the back of his head after the last hip hip hooray) :Tootie: Timmy! :Timantha: You okay, big brother? :Remy: He doesn't look so good. :(background goes swirly) :Chester: Dude? :Charlotte: Timmy? :All: Timmy? :(Timmy's friends vanish in thin air; Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appear in thin air) :Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: Timmy... Timmy... Timmy... :(screen flashes to Timmy still asleep) :Ivan: Timmy. Timmy, wake up! :Timmy: Huh? :Chloe: It's the weekend and we have to get ready. :Sunny: Did you had a dream? :Timmy: Oh, I did. You guys and I were all teenagers having an High School graduation party. It was you guys, me, Chester, A.J., Sanjay, Remy, Tootie, Trixie, Veronica, Charlotte and Missy. Then there was something about Mr. Crocker in a mid-life crisis. :Neptunia: Something tells me the mid-life crisis thing as a bit nutty. :Astronov: Not as nutty when you chomp your teeth during your sleep. :Neptunia: So what if I had dreams about me chewing on giant bubble gum? :Wanda: Well, I'm sure that in reality, you four and the rest will have the best High School graduation party in the century. :Cosmo: And for your sake, I hope it turns out better than mine. :(flashback to Cosmo's High School graduation party; Nobody but Cosmo was there) :Cosmo: This is a party, so what if anybody would come with un-washed armpits and shoes that smells like tar pits? :(flashback over) :Wanda: Well, now that everybody's awake, let's get the weekend started. :Sunny: We could all watch movies while in a pool. :Timantha: Sounds like a plan. :Timmy: (sigh) It's nice to have fairies that think of everything. :Cosmo: Except me, or course. :Neptunia: And sometimes me. :Ivan: You stand corrected. :(screen fades to black; Mr. Crocker pops up) :Crocker: (running from the cops) You'll never make me pay for the damages for that Sports Car! Never! (stops running) Hmmm, did I remember to turn the stove off? (cops clobber Crocker) Aahh! Mother! Why?! :(Title Card ending) :Chester: (heard during visible ending title card) High School graduation part-ay! Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!